Everlasting Love Two-Shot?
by PaleWhiteAngel
Summary: Felix and his Mother moved from Sweden to the land of Florida. They had their own reason to. Once they get there, his life became from a pool full of tears of sadness to Something very opposite of what he thought.A/N: This was my attempt to write a one-shot smut, but I CAN'T JUST WRITE SMUT WITHOUT A REASON!With all honestly, I think this will be a failure but, I think it worth it


Felix's POV.

"Can you tell why are we moving again?" I asked.

"Because," Mom lifted one of the boxes." my boss offered me a great job on Miami. And son, I just couldn't say no." She replied.

"I know but, Couldn't you just wait... A year?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"A year!?" Mom echoed. "You gotta be kidding me!".

"Well, I am not" I said.

"Please, sweetheart, do this for me." Mom appealed.

"I don't even have an option, Mom." I sighed. "But, I guess I will give it a try." I agreed. Mom's glance brighten up, expressing a wide smile upon her face ; her scarlet cat ears popping from her head like if they were hiding among her hair and I could see her cat tail, scarlet as well, waving to one side to the other. That tells me that she is happy. She put the box aside and gave me a very tight hug. "Mom, I can't breathe." I said, almost breathless. She pulled away.

"You know the other reason why we are moving, don't you?" She asked, both of us knowing what she meant. My gaze descended, looking at my feet. I could feel my eyes getting watered down.

No, Felix! Stop it! You need to be strong.

"Mom, everything will be alright. We will get through this, okay?" I tried to reassure her. Even If I was on the point of crying but...

"Oh, Honey..." He hugged me again, this time more gently. I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I just can't. This is so unfair. Why did he had to leave us? Why did he had to leave to the store at that moment? Why did it had to happen? Why him!? He was a very precious person to me. He was a very important part of my life. Why... Why did he had to die?

Oh, Father...

"M-Mom, I-I miss him s-so much!" I said, burying my face on the crook of her neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hi,_

_My name's Felix Kjellberg._

_I am what people might know as a hybrid. That means I am half human and half cat? Let's Just leave it like that. But I can't release my feline part when I please and I really don't want to talk about because it's awkward. My mom is a hybrid as well. But my dad wasn't, he was completely human. I say 'he was' because... We lost him. I think that you know what do I mean when I say 'we lost him'. I just don't want to say the word with D in it. I hope you can understand me. _

_It was a very rough time for me, but more for my mom. I even started to sleep in her bed so she would feel so lonely which, I didn't mind at all. But what made me sad was, when she thought I was asleep, she began crying until she fell asleep. Sometimes, I even joined her, wrapping my arms around her body and trying to comfort her. _

_Did it work? I don't know. I think it did. At least, a little bit. And now that I think about it, the main reason we moved out was because the house reminds us a lot of him. His usual spot on the couch, his secret place to hide his newly bought container of [ I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY DID HE LIKED THAT. IT JUST TASTES BAD!), everything... Her boss offered her a new job on Florida and well... Here we are, on Florida._

_But that's not the issue here._

_The thing is... I kind of like someone. And is not a girl, it's a guy. I will tell you a little bit about him. When we move out to Florida, I obviously had to change to another school. Mom told that in that school there were people like me, and with people like a mean other hybrids, vampires, werewolf and witches. And, because this was a nocturne school, there was a whole other building which were dorm(A/N:I think you called it like that.). _

_I actually met his "crew" first, and through them, I met him. He has a very unique sense of humor, those electric blue with which you could just stare for your entire life and never get tired, those slender lips that with just seeing them it makes you want to kiss them, BITE THEM! OH- *clear voice* Sorry for that. _

_Like I was saying, he has many good qualities. But like every good thing, in this case vampire, he is such a womanizer! And not just women, even with men too! It made me loose my hopes many times, but the fact that he likes men too made me, surprisingly, happy. I... I still remember the first time we met... But Before his crew had introduce us._

**Flashback.**

I stood up from my chair and pack all of my things and left my desk. I walked toward the teacher's desk and I cleared my voice before I speak. "Um, teacher, I still don't have the book that we need to do the homework." I said. But she barely looked at me.

"Go to the History section, on the library." She respond. Standing up from her chair and taking all of her things and exited the classroom. God damn it! I exited the Thai class room as well and went to the library. When I walked in...

"Hey, Felix. How are you doing today? Come to study today?" Miss Williams, or how I like to call her 'Minx', greeted from her desk.

" Hi Minx! And no, I am just going to pick a book."

"Oh, Then go ahead, darling!"

"Okay, bye!" I said my goodbye and left. I walk through the corridors of the library, looking for the History section. I already knew where it was because, well, I come here every day. Yes, I am nerd! There isn't a problem with being a nerd. I even wear glasses but, that doesn't matter. When I was going to turn the corner, to enter the history section when...

"!~" I heard a deep, husky voice, moaned!? What the heck is going on!? I could literally feel my cheeks burn. I have never heard a voice like that. I hesitated. I don't know if I should keep going or, just, walk away.

"I-I don't w-want to do it here." I heard a, breathless, girl said.

"Oh come on, no one comes here! I mean, who comes to the library?" That me off, a lot. But I am not the fighter type.

"I do." I muttered to myself, annoyed.

"Who is there!?" The man yelled as I flinched. Oh , I need to back up and get the F! out of here. Just when I turned around, a saw a tall man, oak and wavy brown hair which fell on his shoulder, very stunning and electric blue eyes, very sensual and hot lips... I can tell I am staring at him.

"Hey, I am talking to you!" I flinched again as I snapped from my daydreaming.

"W-..."

The girl walked out of the corridor, she looked like a total mess. "I-I think I should go." She said shyly and started walking, passing next to us.

"Oh, Don't leave! We were getting to the nice part!" He whined but the girl already left. He looked at her as she left. Then, he looked at me, annoyance reflecting in his eyes. "Dude, she is a shy one! You can't just interrupt a make out session like!" I remained speechless. My face flustered as ever. "Oh well, I can find another one later."

Are you serious!?

"Hey, why is your face so red..." He trailed off. He suddenly gave me this lustful smirk that, Jesus Christ I am going to burst!

"Oh, now I get it~" He said with his voice deep, and filled with lust. He came closer to me and wrapped one arm around my waist, leaning close to my ear. "Want to replace her?" He asked and I blushed, madly. I almost melt within his embrace but,

_Snap, ! You are better than this, and than him... You don't give your body to people like him._

I harshly pushed him away. "Are you out of your mind!? Do you really think I would g-give my body to you? I don't even know you!" I spat. He looked astonished at first but then, burst out on laughs. "W-W-What's so funny?"

"D-Do you really t-thought I wanted to have sex, with you?" He managed to said between laughs. "I was just implying thins like make out. But if you want to do more." You gotta be kidding me. I turned away from him and started walking way. But I was stopped by someones hand. I looked at him. "W-What?" I asked.

"If you ever get horny, you can come with me." He purred, lifted my hand and kissed it. I couldn't help but blushed. I yanked way my hand from his and started to walk way, finally.

"It was nice to meet you, um, dude-with-the-glasses!" He shouted. "Nice bum by the way!"

He exclaimed as I quick my pace with my face pure red and leaving Minx confused of what just happened.

**End of flashback.**

_It was a very weird way to meet someone for the first time. I know, I know. I, might, know what are you thinking..."How could you fall in love with someone like him!?" And the answer is... I don't know. We just share a few classes together, and since that time we met, I always found myself staring at him for some reason. I always tried to looked away from him but I somehow found it hard, with me looking at him again. After quite some time I thought it was just I felt attracted at his physical. Nothing more, nothing less. It was hard to swallowed, but I couldn't think on another reason._

_But then, that they came. I don't know if bless or I cursed that day._

_We needed to do a project for our science teacher and, unfortunately, he was choose to be my partner. I tried to speak with the teacher so he could change his mind but, it was useless. He offered his house to do the project and, I couldn't say no. His house is... how can I explain it? The school it's surrounded by vegetation, trees, stuff like that. It has a forest behind it. So, in the middle of the forest... It's his house. A big one, two stories and, well, it doesn't need a garden. Weird, right? But I didn't question it. It was none of my business. _

_At first I thought it was going to be a mess and I would end up doing the project by myself. But it didn't went like that. It happened just the opposite. We didn't say anything to each other at least it was necessary. But then, he started to make a conversation, we talked, I opened up to him (not in the dirty way), he made some jokes... He wasn't just good looking, he also had a great personality, and he was pretty smart! _

_I even had dinner in his house!_

_His mother is a very funny person, always talking with sarcasm. Oh, and his father too. A very cute and unique couple. But, his brother. He always kept looking at me with those eyes and that wide smirk. Like if he knew something that I didn't. I tried to ignored it but, it was disturbing. It felt like if he was... trying to get inside of my head. It was just weird. After dinner,he accepted to take me back to the dorms. _

"No, he doesn't!" _He yelled at his brother before closing the door.I was confused, and he refused to explained what were they talking about. _

"Now I can say, we could be good friends." _I thought That day._


End file.
